Life Goes On
by Ecchymause
Summary: Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle en arriverait là. Mais elle avait tord, parce qu'il était là. OS Dramione.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes** ,

Aujourd'hui, je fais mon petit grand retour en postant cet OS, sans prétention, tout droit sorti de mon esprit embrumé cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'en suis fière, ni même si je l'aime plus que d'autres que j'ai pu écrire et que je n'ai toujours pas posté, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu cette envie de le partager tout de suite après l'avoir écrit donc je me dis : pourquoi pas ?

Du coup, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, et même si je n'en demande pas, je dois dire que je ne suis absolument pas contre le fait de recevoir quelques petites reviews et éventuellement quelques petits conseils, donc à vos claviers les **Potterheads**. En attendant, bonne lecture à vous et portez-vous bien.

 **Ecchymause.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Le monde d'Harry Potter et tout ce qu'il contient appartient à J.K Rowling

 **17 Aout 2014**

Si vous demandez à Hermione Granger ce qu'elle en pense, elle vous répondra surement qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour en arriver là. Tant de choses avaient changés ces dernières années, tant de choses et d'êtres avaient bouleversés sa vie. Elle avait connu la joie, l'épanouissement – aussi bien personnellement que professionnellement parlant -, les éclats de rires à s'en attraper une crampe à l'estomac. Elle avait aussi connu la peur, l'inquiétude, les doutes – plusieurs mêmes – et la terrible tristesse, celle qui vous tirait au fond d'un trou béant, sombre et vide, dont on n'était pas sûrs de pouvoir échapper. Mais ces dernières années, Hermione n'avait plus jamais connu la solitude. Ce sentiment l'avait approché de près, tournant autour d'elle comme un animal affamé guettant sa proie, mais à aucun moment il ne l'avait atteint. Parce qu' _IL_ était là. Lui. L'homme qui avait bousculé son existence toute entière de la plus belle des façons.

Quand on demandait à Hermione pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, elle aimait répondre à quiconque voulait l'entendre qu'il était arrivé dans sa vie au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin, écartant ses incertitudes, brisant tout ce qu'elle crut savoir sur lui. Au début, il avait été là, sans être complètement à elle. Pas tout entier, du moins c'est comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses. Puis de jour en jour, il lui avait appartenu un peu plus, elle se noyant dans l'immensité de son regard d'acier et lui se perdant toujours un peu plus en elle.

Faire accepter leur situation aux autres n'avait pas été une chose aisée. Leur couple était surprenant, mais pas si improbable qu'on pouvait le penser finalement. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? Hermione n'avait jamais connu une phrase aussi banale et généraliste, mais pourtant, elle n'en trouvait pas une plus juste que celle-ci. Il était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas et elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, il lui répétait chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Et dans cet affrontement évident de personnalités, ils avaient créé à eux deux quelque chose que désormais tout le monde leur enviait et Hermione en était plutôt fière. Tout comme elle était fière de tout ce qu'ils avaient construit par la suite. D'abord leur splendide mariage, entouré de tous leurs amis. Puis l'achat de leur maison, dans une banlieue entre la frontière qui existait entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. Leurs carrières n'avaient cessé d'évoluer, les amenant là où ils avaient toujours voulu aller dès leur sortie de Poudlard. Mais parmi tout ça, la chose dont ils ressortaient le plus fier tous les deux, et qui était le plus beau symbole de ce qui existait entre eux, c'était leur famille.

Leurs enfants. Enfants qui s'amusaient non loin d'elle, suivis de très près par leur papa, sous ses yeux attendris. Elle avait parfois du mal à y croire, tant ceci lui paraissait encore irréel. La Guerre les avait détruits, pris avec elle plus qu'elle ne pouvait encore le dire, mais des années plus tard, les faits étaient là. Elle était épouse, et mère de famille. Maman. Elle s'en était sortie. Ils s'en étaient sortis.

L'hiver prochain, leur petite fille, qui n'en était plus vraiment une, allait avoir dix ans. Cassiopée. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés virevoltaient autour d'elle avec toute la grâce qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère, mais Hermione l'a voyait toujours comme son petit bébé, tout rose et toute potelée. Comme la première plus belle chose qu'elle avait accomplie dans toute sa vie. Quatre ans plus tard, sa famille s'était agrandie avec l'arrivée d'Holden, leur garçon. Son grand gaillard, qui n'avait peur de rien et qui à peine dressé sur ses deux pieds avait voulu tout faire tout seul, mais qui encore aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas dormir sans avoir été bordé par ses deux parents. Lenny avait suivi peu de temps après, illuminant leur monde avec ses yeux clairs et son beau sourire qu'il gardait à chaque instant. Et pour finir, il y avait Théa, le vrai bébé de leur famille, son magnifique poupon blond de quelques mois, qui dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle, dans son hamac. Hermione avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient six désormais. Tant d'habitants sous le même toit rythmaient leurs journées, c'était certain, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changé cela.

Un bras enlaça soudainement sa taille, l'a tirant de sa rêverie et elle sentit des lèvres se poser avec délicatesse dans le creux de son cou, parsemant sa peau blanche de baisers et Hermione soupira d'aise, avant de plisser le nez.

\- Malfoy, tu es couvert de sueur, râla-t-elle gentiment.

Le rire cristallin de Drago résonna dans les oreilles de la jeune femme alors qu'il s'installait derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, malgré ses protestations. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir mécontent, mais elle se laissa faire.

\- Chérie, tu n'es pas s'en savoir qu'un Malfoy ne transpire jamais ! Argua son mari, d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Oui, c'est ça…alors comment tu appelles la moiteur évidente qui recouvre ton corps ?

\- Le résultat d'un travail de dur labeur, répondit-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

\- Je n'y peux rien si tes enfants débordent d'énergie cette après-midi.

\- Mes enfants ? Fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer.

\- Quand ils sont aussi dispersés ça ne peut être que les tiens, ajouta Drago. Aie !

La jeune femme venait tout juste de lui donner une tape sur la tête, néanmoins elle avait un sourire aux coins des lèvres que Drago mourrait d'envie de lui enlever. Ce qu'il fit, en posant fougueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit Hermione s'abandonner sous son baiser et quand l'air vint à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent, essuyant tous deux leurs fronts.

C'était une magnifique journée aujourd'hui. Le soleil brillait si fort qu'ils leur étaient impossible de lever les yeux sans se brûler les rétines. Cassie, Holden et Lenny avaient entrepris de jouer à chat sur la pelouse verdoyante de leur grand jardin, Hermione entendait leurs rires résonner tout autour d'elle, et se laissant bercer par leurs éclats, elle ferma les yeux. Drago lui observait ses enfants courir gaiement en souriant d'une façon qu'il qualifiait de complétement niaise, quand il l'a voyait chez quelqu'un autre, mais il s'en fichait. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Granger ?

\- Hum hum, murmura-t-elle distraitement.

\- Epouse-moi.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux instantanément et regarda son mari d'un air décontenancé, cherchant à déceler la moindre trace de plaisanterie sur son visage, mais elle ne vit rien. Il était bel et bien sérieux. Nichant un peu plus sa tête au creux de son cou, elle éclata de rire.

\- Au risque de t'apprendre quelque chose Malfoy, on est déjà mariés, lui rappela-t-elle. Depuis quinze ans. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas un rat de bibliothèque qui retient tout ce qu'il lit, mais je crois m'en souvenir oui, plaisanta Drago alors que sa femme lui lançait un regard faussement noir.

Il glissa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et plongea un peu plus son regard dans ses grands yeux ambrés.

\- Mais plus sérieusement, épouse-moi.

Malgré sa surprise, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver des années dernières. Quand ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents.

\- Je…pourquoi ?

\- Parce que l'homme que j'étais il y a quinze ans t'a promis des milliers de choses. Certaines que j'ai su tenir, d'autres non. Mais la vraie raison, c'est que je ne veux plus jamais avoir peur de te perdre, en me disant que j'aurais oublié de vivre quelque chose avec toi.

Instinctivement, le regard de la jeune femme divergea en direction de leur fille, qui dormait toujours profondément à côté d'eux, ses poings minuscules serrés contre son cœur. Elle semblait tellement paisible, malgré tout le bruit qui régnait autour d'elle, tellement calme et sa maman ne pouvait que fondre devant tant d'innocence. Mais les mots de son mari rappelèrent à Hermione que tout n'était pas allé aussi bien.

Sa quatrième grossesse n'avait pas été de tout repos. Dès son premier trimestre, le médicomage avait détecté une anomalie qui les avait tous inquiétés, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que les choses deviennent pires en pires. Hermione avait donc passés ses journées au lit, à constamment faire attention à tout ce qu'elle faisait, à contrôler tout ce qu'elle mangeait, à éviter toutes sources de stress, chose qui avait été plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Drago avait réquisitionné tous leurs amis pour qu'ils puissent s'organiser afin que l'un d'entre eux puisse toujours rester auprès d'elle en cas de besoin, chose qui avait beaucoup fait rire Hermione qui n'avait encore jamais reçu autant de visites à la maison. Puis deux mois avant son terme, alors qu'elle prenait le thé avec Blaise, Hermione avait fait une grave hémorragie. Le temps de la transporter à St-Mangouste, elle avait perdu connaissance. Quand Drago était arrivé à l'hôpital, personne n'avait été capable de lui dire ce qu'il en était. La panique l'avait pris au tournant, la peur l'avait assommé et il était resté silencieux pendant des heures avant que le médicomage n'arrive pour lui donner des nouvelles de sa femme. Pour que finalement, on lui annonce qu'ils avaient été obligés de pratiquer une césarienne, que leur bébé était sain et sauf mais qu'Hermione – sa Hermione – était dans le coma. Drago avait eu l'impression de vivre tous les pires cauchemars de sa vie en l'espace de quelques heures. Les autres étaient venus l'épauler, mais il ne voulait rien. Ni les entendre lui répéter que tout irait bien, ni les regarder eux et leurs regards emplis de tristesse et de pitié. Ils ne voulaient pas les voir. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'elle pouvait ne pas revenir.

Quand on lui avait posé sa fille dans ses bras, Drago avait fondu en larmes, ne pouvant même pas imaginer l'idée qu'il allait peut-être devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Hermione l'avait déjà laissé tout seul avec les enfants, mais rien ne fonctionnait sans elle. Son monde ne pouvait pas fonctionner sans elle et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, l'ancien Serpentard s'était tourné vers ceux que ses beaux-parents, les parents de sa femme, appelait Dieu. Oh, Drago n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait jamais cru au pouvoir de Merlin, et il savait qu'Hermione n'y croyait pas non plus. Mais il s'était adressé à lui, en regardant le ciel comme s'il attendait désespérément un signe et l'avait supplié de lui ramener la seule personne qui lui permettait de vivre. Coïncidence ou non, Hermione avait rouvert les yeux trois jours plus tard, découvrant leur bébé qui n'en plus à son premier jour, triste d'avoir manqué ses premiers instants, mais plus qu'heureuse de savoir que tout allait bien.

Et aujourd'hui, Drago en était là. Père de quatre enfants merveilleux, marié à la meilleure femme qu'il soit et il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Si ce n'était qu'elle ne lui réponde oui.

\- Drago…

\- Je veux que l'on renouvelle nos vœux, dans la même chapelle qui nous a vus nous unir la première fois et te promettre un millier de choses de plus que je m'efforcerais de tenir. Parce que je t'aime Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy et que de toute façon, je n'accepterais pas que tu me dises non.

\- Oui…souffla Hermione.

\- Et puis de toute façon, si tu disais non, on serait obligés de divorcer, ce qui nous coûterait bien trop cher…Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- J'ai dit oui Malfoy, répéta Hermione en riant aux éclats. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser de nouveau.

Drago mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser, mais quand l'information monta jusqu'à son cerveau, un sourire magnifique illumina son visage et il lui sauta dessus, l'entraînant sur la couverture pour l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé auparavant, sous les rires amusés d'Hermione.

Ils ne savaient pas de quoi demain serait fait. Mais ils savaient que demain, leur filleule, Georgina, la fille de Pansy et de Théodore fêterait ses dix ans, en compagnie de tous ses cousins. Qu'Harry fêterait son trente quatrième anniversaire avec sa famille, en remerciant la vie de lui en avoir offert une vraie. Que dans quelques jours, ils se marieraient de nouveau. Que dans un an, Cassiopée franchirait les portes de Poudlard et que ses frères et sœurs l'a suivront les années d'après. Et peut-être que demain, quelque chose leur tomberait encore dessus, mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient affronter n'importe quoi. Parce qu'ensemble ils avaient écartés les peurs et les doutes, et parce que rien ne pourrait les atteindre. Parce que temps qu'ils seraient tous les deux, la vie continuerait. Assez longtemps pour que Drago Malfoy tienne toutes ses promesses.


End file.
